


(hot damn!) hot water, hot shower

by flowerwindyou



Series: femct 💘 [10]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/F, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerwindyou/pseuds/flowerwindyou
Summary: "Wait, this thing is detachable? Lucky!”“Oh, yeah, it makes it really easy to clean the shower walls,” Mark says. At this, Hyuck turns to look at her dubiously.“And…?”“And… the tub?” Mark says, unsure.Hyuck just looks at her for another moment before cracking up into a grin. “You're so cute, Markie. So innocent.”
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: femct 💘 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1469519
Comments: 7
Kudos: 318





	(hot damn!) hot water, hot shower

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! it's been uhhh a while and this is definitely not my best work but i feel bad abt not uploading for so long and i finally got the slightest hint of inspiration so <33 enjoy!
> 
> title from chance the rapper's hot shower :~)

“Sweetie, can you get my back?”

Hyuck looks innocent enough as she hands Mark the sunscreen, but there’s a glint in her eye as she rolls onto her front on the lounge chair. She gives her butt an enticing little wiggle, cheeks jiggling in her skimpy bikini bottoms, and Mark swallows. She knows exactly what she’s doing to her.

“Sure,” Mark says, straddling Hyuck’s lower back and squirting sunscreen into her hands.  _ Two can play at that game _ , she thinks, applying the lotion all over Hyuck’s back. She takes her time, massaging Hyuck’s shoulders deeply, pressing her thumbs into the dimples at the base of her spine. Hyuck hums in pleasure, melting under Mark’s touch.

“Would be a shame if you undid my top,” Hyuck says, shivering a little when Mark’s fingers skate along her ribs.

“My mom’s right inside,” Mark says, smacking her butt lightly.

“Yeah, inside,” Hyuck points out. “And we’re outside.”

Mark wipes the last of the sunscreen onto her own arms and then gets back into her own lounge chair. “She’s leaving for pilates at 1, you can wait till then.”

Hyuck sighs dramatically. “Fine. Wanna swim with me?”

“Mmm, maybe in a little,” Mark says, fully reclining the lounge chair. It’s a beautiful day, nice and sunny but still cloudy enough that it isn’t unbearably hot. On days like this, Mark loves to just relax in the sun and listen to music, closing her eyes and getting lost in her favorite songs. She’s so content that she doesn’t actually end up joining Hyuck in the pool, but every now and then she looks over to watch her swim. She’s as graceful as a dolphin, and Mark loves watching her body cut through the water so elegantly.

Mark must have dozed off at some point because suddenly she’s being shaken awake by a hand on her shoulder. 

“Honey, I’m off,” Mark’s mom says, hovering over Mark with her gym bag on her shoulder. “I might have lunch after class with some of the ladies, but you girls are good to feed yourselves, right?”

“Don’t worry, we’ll eat well,” Hyuck calls from the pool, and Mark has to force her face not to react. 

“Alright! Have a nice day, sweetie,” Mark’s mom says, pinching her cheek before heading to the garage. 

“You’re evil,” Mark says, once her mom is in the car and out of earshot. 

“I know,” Hyuck says, easily pulling herself out of the pool. Water drips down her body when she stands up, her golden skin wet and gleaming. Mark swallows subconsciously. 

“I need to shower before this chlorine fucks my hair up,” Hyuck says, wringing her hair out onto the ground. “Wanna join me?”

“Of course,” Mark says, getting up from the chair and stretching a little. Hyuck barely bothers toweling off before going into the house, and usually Mark would nag but she’s a little too busy following Hyuck and watching her ass bounce as she walks. 

As soon as they’re inside Mark leans back against the door to shut it, pulling Hyuck into a kiss at the same time. She tastes faintly of chlorine, but Mark can’t care about that when Hyuck presses her against the door and kisses her with intent, cupping her jaw. She trails the other hand down Mark’s waist, squeezing the swell of her ass. Mark sighs against Hyuck’s lips, her fingers automatically tangling in her hair. Hyuck recently cut it short, complaining about the heat, and Mark just thinks that she looks good in any style. 

To Mark’s disappointment, Hyuck pulls away. “Shower,” Hyuck reminds her, reaching out her hand. Mark allows herself to be led down the hallways of her own house, into the spacious bathroom. They've had shower sex before but Mark knows Hyuck doesn't joke about her hair care, so she keeps her hands to herself while Hyuck undresses and turns the shower on. It's really difficult, though; as she steps out of her own swimsuit, she has to resist the urge to run her fingers over Hyuck’s brand new tan lines. 

Hyuck sniffs all the different shampoo bottles before selecting Mark’s. “Smells like you,” she says as she lathers it into her scalp, and Mark feels this funny proud feeling in her chest, probably the way Hyuck feels when Mark wears her hoodies. It makes her want to kiss her girlfriend, so she does. 

Hyuck indulges her for a few moments, kissing back, but then she pulls back sharply. “Shampoo in my eye,” she whines, rubbing at it. 

“Oh, poor baby,” Mark says, laughing when Hyuck pouts at her. “Turn around, I’ll wash it for you. And close your eyes, okay?”

“Fuck off,” Hyuck grumbles, but she complies, turning around under the spray of water. Mark rinses the shampoo from her hair, making sure not to tug too hard as she runs her fingers through it. Hyuck hums happily, leaning back into Mark, and is rewarded with a kiss on her shoulder. 

“Lemme change the setting, I think it’s too weak right now,” Hyuck says, reaching up to toggle at the showerhead. She adjusts it to a higher pressure, then exclaims, “wait, this thing is detachable? Lucky!”

“Oh, yeah, it makes it really easy to clean the shower walls,” Mark says. At this, Hyuck turns to look at her dubiously. 

“And…?”

“And… the tub?” Mark says, unsure. 

Hyuck just looks at her for another moment before cracking up into a grin. “You're so cute, Markie. So innocent.”

“What?” Mark protests. “Am I missing something?”

Hyuck laughs, shaking her head. “Yes, but let me get my conditioner in first, okay?” 

“Okay,” Mark says, still not understanding but happy to play along. Besides, she’s more than content to just watch her girlfriend work the conditioner into her hair. Tiny rivulets of water drip from her wet curls onto her shoulders and down her chest, and Mark — as usual — is distracted by her tits. Although she tries to be subtle, Hyuck always knows when she's staring. 

“My eyes are up here,” Hyuck admonishes, but at the same time she reaches her hands down to cup her tits, thumbing over the nipples. The leftover conditioner makes them look slick and shiny, and Mark’s mouth starts watering, honest to god. She wants to take Hyuck’s hard nipples in her mouth, but she knows the conditioner won't taste great, so she settles for replacing Hyuck’s hands with her own and kissing her instead. 

Hyuck kisses back eagerly, gasping into Mark’s mouth when she tweaks her hard, slick nipples. She wraps her arms around Mark’s waist, groping and spreading her pert ass cheeks before giving them both a light smack. 

Mark moans into Hyuck’s mouth at that, and Hyuck grins against her lips. “You like that?” she asks, smacking Mark’s ass harder this time before sliding her slick fingers up and down her cheeks, rubbing lightly over her hole. Mark’s cheeks turn hot and she presses her face into Hyuck’s neck, sucking and biting hard at the skin to stop herself making any more embarrassing noises. 

Hyuck backs them up so that she's against the wall, Mark pressing her firmly against it. Mark dives back in for a kiss, but Hyuck stops her with a hand on her chest. “Turn around, baby,” she instructs. 

“Like this?” Mark asks, slightly puzzled and turning around. Hyuck wraps her arms around her, pulling Mark’s back flush to her front. 

“Just like this,” Hyuck murmurs, kissing Mark’s jaw as her hands snake up to cup her little tits. Mark sighs, letting her head fall back on Hyuck’s shoulder while Hyuck teases her nipples to full hardness. Hyuck takes her time caressing Mark’s body, her waist and her thighs and her hips, and by the time her fingers finally reach Mark’s pussy, she’s hot all over and dripping wet. 

“Fuck,” Hyuck groans, looking down over Mark’s shoulder as she rubs her fingers between Mark’s folds, getting them all coated and pulling them away to watch Mark’s slick web between her fingers. It makes Mark blush, but she knows Hyuck loves how stupidly wet she gets, and it kinda turns her on even more. 

Mark’s almost forgotten that the shower’s been running until Hyuck pulls the showerhead out of its holder, changing the spray to a smaller, more concentrated stream. Still kissing along Mark’s neck, she trails the showerhead down her body, and Mark shivers when the water rushes over her nipples. This must be what Hyuck was talking about, she thinks. 

She certainly doesn't expect Hyuck to part her pussy lips with one hand and direct the showerhead down with the other, the water gushing directly onto her clit. She yelps aloud, jumping, but Hyuck holds her steady against her while she continues the attack on her clit. 

“Oh, fff _ uck _ ,” Mark gasps, practically going boneless against Hyuck. The water feels like nothing she's ever felt before, both intense and smooth, and so warm and strong. Her clit feels like it's on fire, pleasure lighting up her whole body in a way that makes her ready to jump out of her skin. 

“Good?” Hyuck whispers into her ear, trailing the stream of water down to her twitching hole and back up to her clit. 

“So good,” Mark whines, high-pitched. “Almost t-too good,  _ fuck _ , Hyuckie.”

“Poor baby,” Hyuck coos, expertly changing the water pressure into something more gentle, but still strong enough to make Mark’s clit throb like crazy. “Can't believe you've been missing out on this the whole time.”

“Me neither,” Mark groans, digging her heels against the tiles. Her hips are rolling in subconscious circles, riding the jet of water, and she cannot fucking believe this revelation. She's never,  _ ever  _ going to leave this bathroom. 

Hyuck moves the shower head lower, teasing Mark’s hole with the firm stream of water. Mark gasps and squirms, arching back against Hyuck’s chest. It’s like her body can't make up its mind about whether it wants to run away from the stimulation or have more of it, but either way Hyuck doesn't give her a choice. She holds Mark in place firmly, kissing along her sensitive ears while she makes her come undone. 

“So cute,” Hyuck murmurs fondly, her breath washing over the back of Mark’s neck and making her shiver. “You really are so innocent, aren't you? Just makes me wanna corrupt you.” Her free hand slips between Mark’s cheeks again, ghosting over her hole. “Would you let me fuck your cute little ass?”

Something hot curls in Mark’s stomach, and she shudders hard. “Yes, yes, anything, Hyuck,” she whimpers, grinding her ass back desperately against Hyuck. “Want it so bad. Want  _ you _ so bad.”

“You got me,” Hyuck assures her, kissing her shoulder and switching the water pressure up slightly. 

“Hyuck,” Mark sobs, gripping onto her arm tightly. “Gonna cum,  _ ahhh _ , so soon, holy fucking shit—”

“Aw, already? It’s okay, baby, let go,” Hyuck purrs, licking a stripe up her neck. “Show me how good it feels, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Mark whimpers, squirming against Hyuck as she feels her orgasm coming like a train. “Feels so fucking good, Hyuckie, I can’t, I — ohhh  _ God _ !”

With a breathy, drawn out wail, Mark almost blacks out with the force of the strongest orgasm she's ever had. Hyuck holds her up through it, never stopping the pressure on her clit, and it just keeps going and going and going until Mark feels like she’s going to burst—

“Oh fuck,” Hyuck groans as Mark’s pussy starts gushing, squirting hot slick all over her hand. She digs her teeth into Mark’s neck, biting and soothing until she finally stops trembling and goes weak, closing her legs feebly against the water. 

“Wow,” Mark breathes, her ears ringing. Hyuck laughs, putting the showerhead back in its perch. Still holding onto Mark with one arm, she strokes her fingers through Mark’s folds (making her shiver with oversensitivity) and then brings her slick fingers up to Mark’s mouth. Mark opens up eagerly, sucking Hyuck’s fingers clean of her own cum. 

Mark’s legs are almost too weak to hold herself up, but that isn't a problem. Sinking to her knees in front of Hyuck, she grips her hips and licks boldly up her slit. 

“Oh, shit,” Hyuck groans, gripping Mark’s hair to steady herself. She slings one leg over Mark’s leg, and while it's kind of a precarious position, it gives Mark perfect access to bury her face in Hyuck’s pussy. Her clit is swollen and red, peeking out from under its hood, and Mark loves how she can feel it throb when she sucks on it insistently. 

“Mark, Jesus,” Hyuck pants, throwing her head back against the wall with a sound that makes Mark wince in sympathy. “So hot, baby, cumming all over yourself like that —  _ ah — _ you drive me crazy, God.”

Mark hums against her clit, the vibrations making Hyuck pull hard at her hair. She eats her out wet and messy, just like how she knows Hyuck likes it when she’s desperately turned on like this. She can tell when Hyuck's close, the telltale way her thighs start to tremble, so Mark wraps her lips around her clit again and presses two fingers into her, pumping them hard and fast immediately. 

“Ohhhh fuck, Mark, gonna cum,” Hyuck chokes out, her back arching beautifully. Mark barely gets three more strokes in before Hyuck tightens around her with a shout, her entire body going taut as she rides out her orgasm on Mark’s tongue and fingers. Mark happily lets Hyuck hold her head in place, continuing to lick at her while Hyuck keeps moving her hips in weak little movements. Eventually she pushes Mark’s head away weakly, sliding down to sit beside her on the floor of the tub. 

“So I guess you didn't know about that,” Hyuck says, leaning her head on Mark’s shoulder. 

Mark laughs, shaking her head. “No, I didn't. I’m not surprised you showed me, though.”

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?” Hyuck says, poking Mark’s side. “You think I’m a bad influence or something?”

“I know you are,” Mark counters, kissing the tip of her nose. “I’m not complaining, though.”

“Good, cause I plan on influencing you for a long time to come,” Hyuck purrs, kissing Mark on the lips. Mark kisses back, content and happy even on the cold shower floor with the water still raining down on them. 

“Round 2 before the water gets cold?” Hyuck says, standing up on wobbly legs and offering a hand out to Mark. Mark laughs and rolls her eyes, but she accepts the outstretched hand readily. As Hyuck pulls her back under the shower head to kiss her again, Mark thinks dreamily that she’d follow Hyuck anywhere, if only she asked so sweetly. 


End file.
